Flowery Names
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Hermione and Ron are arguing about naming their first child. He wants to give her a flower name and she's pissed that he's trying to use the tradition of Harry's family. What does Harry think? What will Hermione decide?


**Flowery Names**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _*Looks at profile.* Nope, definitely not Rowling, unless she's finally gone to an asylum or seen a therapist to finally get help. I mean, she would need serious help if she actually thought that THEY belonged together. Puh-leaze. Kidding Rowling, love you! You gave us these characters. *Smiles innocently; 'Psychotic Fan' labeled on forehead.*_

**Warning:** _Might be a little bit of Ron-bashing. Just a teaspoon, maybe a pinch._

* * *

"Please, please, please Hermione?" Ronald Weasley begged his wife, giving her his best 'puppy-dog' face.

'That only works when Harry's doing it,' Hermione Weasley nee Granger thought. Immediately, she mentally shook her head. She should not be having such thoughts. "We've discussed it hundreds of times before, Ron, and the answer is still NO."

"But why not? If Har-"

"DO NOT finish that sentence Ronald if you know what's good for you!" screamed an enraged and heavily pregnant Hermione.

Suddenly, someone came out of the fireplace.

"Hey guys, what's…?" Harry Potter, their best friend for the past fifteen years or so automatically shut his mouth when he saw an angry Hermione holding her round belly with one hand, her other hand was holding her wand, at a nervous, red-faced Ron. "What did you do this time, Ron?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Me?! Why do you always think it's me?"

"Because it ALWAYS is." He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, put your wand down. We both know you could easily do more damage without it."

Looking into Harry's irresistible green eyes, she sighed and put it back into the wand-holster Harry had given her the Christmas they made-up their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Relieved, Ron assumed he was out of harm's way. "I don't know how you do it, mate. Not even I can calm Hermione down when she's in one of her moods."

Harry glared at his best mate. "The only reason she's ever in any of her 'moods' is because of you, as I stated earlier. It's not long before she'll go into labor, Ron, and she shouldn't be stressing herself out; it could harm the baby."

Remembering the reason why he and his wife were arguing in the first place, he said, "She wouldn't be in one of her moods if she'd just agree to give our child a flowery name!"

He raised a brow and looked at his other best friend. "He's still on about that?"

"Yeah I'm still on about… Wait, how did you know?" Ron asked, confused.

"You know Hermione and I share the same day off so we decide to spend time together."

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, what do you think we talk about, besides how much we love each other?" he said sarcastically.

Ron looked green for a second, before replying, "Then you should see reason! Just 'cause most- okay, all," he corrected himself once he got a glare from Hermione who, to help Harry find out more about his family, had done extensive research on the matter, "of the females from your mum's side of the family have flower names doesn't mean we can't give our baby girl a flower name too!"

Ron's whining tone was the last straw for Hermione. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON HAVING WHAT HARRY HAS?! WHEN HARRY MARRIED GINNY, YOU WANTED TO GET MARRIED RIGHT AWAY DESPITE THE FACT THAT I SAID I WANTED TO WAIT A FEW YEARS! THEN, WHEN THEIR FIRST CHILD WAS BORN, YOU IMMEDIATELY WANTED TO HAVE A BABY EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD DECIDED EARLIER THAT WE WEREN'T READY! IT'S ALWAYS, ALWAYS: 'IF HARRY HAS THIS, WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT TOO?!' WHAT, DID YOU THINK THAT HARRY WANTED ME TOO, SO THAT'S WHY YOU CHOSE TO GET TO ME FIRST?!" The brightest witch of her age was breathing harshly, but would have continued on if her best mate hadn't interrupted her.

"Uh…Hermione?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think your water just broke…" He pointed to a trail going down her leg.

Shocked, she stared at her leg.

Ron also looked and immediately fainted.

Groaning at the comatose Ron, he jumped into action before Hermione could follow suit. "Come on, let's get you to St. Mungo's," he said calmly.

A few short hours later, Hermione was in bed, carrying a small girl, bits of red hair matted on her small head; Harry was next to them.

"Has anyone managed to Eneverate Ron?" the new mother asked.

"I don't think so…"

"Oh, too bad. I would think he'd be happy that I decided to grant his wish."

"Really? What are you going to name her?"

"Rose Weasley."

* * *

Hermione screamed.

The person next to her jumped out of bed, immediately getting his wand even though he had had no use for it for a couple of years. "Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong?"

Hearing his voice, her scream died off. Making sure she wasn't dreaming, she pinched herself then noticed her slightly prodding belly. Finally, she looked into the eyes of the man who was now hovering over her, staring down worriedly.

"Love, are you okay?"

Looking around to see familiar surroundings, she finally stared back into his emerald eyes. "I-I'm fine Harry. Just had a nightmare, is all." She breathed in and out slowly.

"Must have been some nightmare, what did you fail to name every flower in the country?" He winked.

Hermione Potter smacked her husband's arm before pulling him back to bed, deciding a good shag was the best way to make sure she was back in reality.

_Her True Dreams in Reality_

* * *

_I'm sorry for the slight Ron-bashing! I don't think it was Ron-bashing, but I still put up the warning, just in case. I did kind of ignore him…_

_This is just my input on HOW THE HELL DID ROWLING EXPECT SHE COULD GIVE HERMIONE AND RON A DAUGHTER WITH A __**FLOWER**__ NAME AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!?!?! She might as well have put 'P.S.: Dear fanfic authors, here you go, have fun' at the end of the epilogue._

_Just to let you know, it took great control to make sure I didn't gag or have a coronary writing down 'Hermione' and 'Weasley' together. *shudders*_

_By the way, I've been on a _Harry Potter_ crack!pot craze for the past couple of weeks. While most have just been ideas quickly jolted down, this was the first one to survive being written down all in one sit. I think I'm having Harmony maniac episodes…or just _Harry Potter_ in general, as you'll see in other writings…_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
